


Pain Is The First Step In Finding Happiness

by Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual



Series: Marvel Soulmate-Mark AU [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Mentions of weapon x, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Peter Parker, Sad Wade Wilson, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags May Change, This is my interpretations of the characters, Wade is 18+, but they dont know it yet, eventual identity reveal, peter is 18+, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual/pseuds/Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual
Summary: *EditedWade Wilson had always hated his soulmate mark. Well, that’s not true. He’s hated that after Weapon X, the only thing that didn’t grow back was his soulmate mark. Just another part of him turned into another mangled mess of burnt flesh.He hated it.Peter Parker has always loved his soulmark. On that fateful day in August, Peter woke up and ran to his full-length mirror in the hallway and searched every part of his body until he saw it.Ever since then, he’s been excited. Until… that day happened.





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This Spideypool Soulmate AU is similar to my WinterIron one based on the marks they have for each other but aren't in the same universe. Some of the rules are different and are mentioned in the story so don't worry!
> 
> Please enjoy and wait around for chapter 2!!!!! :p

**Pain**

Wade Wilson had always hated his soulmate mark. Well, that’s not true. He’s hated that after Weapon X, the only thing that didn’t grow back was his soulmate mark. Just another part of him turned into another mangled mess of burnt flesh. 

He hated it. 

He remembered exactly where it was too. It was a small spider with red and blue markings that was sitting on a perfectly made spider web that rested on the inside of his left wrist. He would trace over it every day and think of what it could mean or who it could be. 

Never mind the fact that he **hated ** spiders more than he hated most things in this shitty karma infested world. So you can imagine when he woke up on his 18th birthday to see a small spider-like tattoo on his body, <strike>he screamed like a little baby</strike> calmly rationalize that there is no spider that exists that is red and blue. He hopes. 

Anywho, he loved tracing the spiderweb the most out of everything. He would try to mimic the perfect lines with his huge clumsy fingers that were only good at 3 things: Pulling triggers, shoveling food into his mouth and sadly the third is higher than the rating of this fic so use your little imaginations out there, you dirty readers (shame on you). 

Sometimes when his soulmate would trace their mark for him, he would feel it trace all over his body rather than a specific spot as other people would. It almost made him feel special. Almost.

He wondered what his soulmate felt when he would trace his soulmark… 

  


* * *

  


Peter Parker has always loved his soulmark. On that fateful day in August, Peter woke up and ran to his full-length mirror in the hallway and searched every part of his body until he saw it. It was on his right shoulder blade, twin katanas crossed in an X shape and he’s never loved anything more. Other than his Aunt May. And his Da- Mr. Stark. But that’s beside the point.

He couldn’t ever stop tracing it. It was such a simple design and he admired it. He wanted to know the story behind how two swords represent a person’s entire life. 

Years went by and occasionally on patrols, Peter would feel soft and careful tracing along his wrists. The first time he felt the tracing, he had a full-body shiver mid-swing and nearly fell to his death. He stopped his patrolling early that night to go home and contemplate all his life choices.

Ever since then, he’s been excited for the next time it was gonna happen. 

Until… **that **day happened. 

He was just unlocking the door to the apartment when a sudden pain that was so intense that he as immediately knocked onto his knees. He screamed as he tore off his shirt. Trying to lessen the pain, he pressed his fingers into his shoulder blade as tears clouded his vision. 

Peter couldn’t do much but curl into a ball and lie on the cold, wooden floor. 

The pain finally subsided to a dull throbbing that didn’t stop itching for another 30 minutes. 

When the intense pain wasn’t overloading all of his senses, he realized the pain that was coming from his shoulder was the same one that had his soulmark. 

His face paled. Running to the nearest mirror he could find, he twisted his body in unnatural angles to try and see his soulmark. 

Where is it??

He scratched at his back and began to breathe erratically when he saw his shoulderblade. Instead of the mark that he has memorized over the years, it was replaced with a patch of skin that looked burnt and mangles as if it was thrown through a garbage disposal. Twice. 

He was brought to his knees again and he started to sob uncontrollably. Even with his eyes clouded and blurred from another wave of tears, he couldn’t stop staring at it. 

This could mean 2 things. 

  1. His soulmate has given up on finding him and got it surgically removed. 

Or the worst of the two;

  1. His soulmate died. 

He had to rush to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before everything in his stomach came back up. 

* * *

It’s been around 8 months since Wade had lost his soulmark due to Weapon X. In those 8 months, he’s wiped out the entire corporation and may or may not have a collection of cut out soulmarks from every person he’s come across. 

If he couldn’t have his happy ending with a cute spider-person than they shouldn’t even **feel **hope to find theirs. Not after they stripped everything from him.

Finally, after he was finished with one of the most grueling jobs, he decides to settle down in good ol’ New York.

When he entered the city he instantly got a chill throughout his body and his wrist started to itch but not in a way that he needed to scratch it. He still did of course because what else can that mean? 

For a 4th wall-breaking mercenary, Wade hasn’t been that active on the internet or any type of media for a while. The only thing he can remember about the Big Apple was that Avengers and Co. linger around. Which is going to make his way of living a lot harder but it might be nice to lay low. 

While he was out apartment steal- hunting, there was suddenly a very fast red-purple blur that whizzed past him. The breeze from the thing nearly knocked him over.

“Woah what the actual fuck?” he says as he whips his head around trying to find out what that was but it was gone. He sees someone close enough to talk to and wanders over. 

He pulls the strings on his hoodie tighter before he walks up to the poor, unknowing stranger and taps on their shoulder. 

“Hey, do you know what that was that just flew by and nearly knocked me over on my cute ass?” Wade grumbled towards them. 

Bless their soul, they tried to cover up the utter disgust the moment they looked at Wade but Saobviously not trying hard enough. They scoffed and turned back to their phones, “Have you been living under a rock or something, man? That’s Spider-man. NYC’s new upcoming superhero if you ask the right people.”

Wade thanks them before wandering to one of the worst sides of the city and settles into an abandoned building. He can clean it up somewhat and make it his own! Start anew and all that “change” crap, yadda yadda. 

The whole walk there though, he thought about what that stranger said. Spider-man. He subconsciously rubs his left wrist and felt a strange feeling sweep over him before doing what Wade always does. 

Repressing all feelings and putting that energy towards cleaning his new home. 

  


* * *

  


“Finally! After strategically taking- I mean… borrowing all this furniture and such from all the nice people of New York, my new home is done,” Wade says to no one in particular as he stares at a blank wall. 

He decides to slip his suit on because it’s more fun to be feared in his suit than feared from his skin. 

He climbs up his rickety, rusty fire-escape carefully and stands on the edge of the room. He takes a few steps back, takes a deep breath, and starts to run and jump off the roof. 

The adrenaline keeps him running and jumping across roofs of the city before he stops abruptly. There's someone else on the next roof over. 

It’s someone in a tight, red and blue spandex bodysuit that hides little to nothing to the imagination. 

Wade jumps to that roof and immediately starts talking to the sexy, mysterious stranger.

“Hey, super buddy! We kinda match- wait just a second… Did you rip off my suit? I mean it wouldn’t be the first time someone idolized me and it probably won’t be the last. I won’t sue you though, even if I have an amazing lawyer, you should thank whoever gave you that cute ass bubble butt.” 

Wade continued rambling until he noticed the other person turn and place their hand around where his mouth was underneath his mask. He stopped and waited for the other to speak. 

“You talk… so much. Who are you anyway? I’ve never seen you around before.” 

Wade is speechless for a moment when he notices the emblem and patterns that are designed into the suit.  


It’s the exact same spider that has sat on his wrists for all those years.

His heart tugs in his direction and it’s hard to speak until he realizes that he’s been quiet for a bit too long. 

“Yeah, sorry I haven’t been here in a while due to my work. And the fact that Tony Stark said and I quote, ‘If I ever see your sexy, leather-clad ass within 150 feet of my tower again, I will blow you up, Wilson.” 

Wade laughs at the memory instead of thinking about the fact that his actual soulmate is standing in front of him.

“You never actually answered my question,” he says chuckling softly and stepping back a bit. “But the fact that Tony has said… some of that to you means you aren’t a good guy.” 

Wade feels his heart tug again and he realizes that his desire to get money specifically so he can spoil his rich ass, might make him lose his only chance at getting with his soulmate. 

He knows he’s been saying that word over and over but he can’t help but be in shock. 

“Weeelll- that isn’t completely true. I used to erm… un-alive people for money, yes, but I only did it to the people that didn’t deserve a chance to potentially win a trial. But that was in the past. I’m in a recovery period of sorts!”

He fidgets when he sees that Spiderman hasn’t moved or made a move to say anything. 

“Listen, I haven’t been in NY for a while and all the friends I’ve had aren’t my friends after my unfortunate accident. I was wondering if you would wanna hang? Maybe teach me to be a better person since I know the Avengers are tired of me.” 

Wade waited for Spider-man to do anything, to say anything. 

When finally, “That… It isn’t a bad idea. Tony would probably be pissed if he knew I was hanging around you but that it wouldn’t be the first time. You’re kind of weird uh… Again, you never told me your name.” 

Wade stopped and thought for a moment. He knows that if a soulmate found out their name, it could spark something in them and help them find each other faster. 

Spider-man cannot know. He is a mangled mess of emotional stress (heyooo back with the rhymes). He doesn’t want the one person he’s destined to love throwing up on his boots. It’s for the best. 

“Oh, sorry about that cutie. My name is Deadpool, the merc with a mouth. Yes, that applies to more than one thing.” Wade winks and causally finger guns. 

Spider-man laughs and shakes his head while he turns and stands at the edge of this roof.

“Alright, bud, meet me at this rooftop tomorrow around like 10? You can help me with my patrolling. No deadly weapons either, only bring stuff you can use to **slightly** maim or subdue them. Okay?” 

Wade smiles beneath the mask and excitedly rocks on his feet. “Of course! I can even bring some of the best Mexican food in the area that I can find.” 

He watches as Spider-man jumps off the roof and at the last second shoots something out of his wrist and uses it to fling himself away. 

Wow. That ass can _ jiggle _.

  


* * *

  


As Peter swings away, he couldn’t help but smile at the antics from the strange man on the roof. He gets the sudden urge to touch the scarring on his shoulderblade but he dismisses it for now. 

He also couldn’t help but notice that despite Deadpool’s eccentric outfit, it looked like it was missing something. There was something strapped on his back like two holsters but both weapons were missing. 

Peter doesn’t know what he was hoping for but he decided to get home before he thought about it any further.

  
  


* * *

  


All day, Peter’s mind was distracted. He knows that Deadpool is bad news and not stable but he has too big of a heart. He’s never been able to let one of his enemies spiral, even the worst ones.

Besides, Deadpool has already said that he’s stopped killing for a while now so this makes his job easier. 

He actually can’t believe that he’s looking forward to a patrol session with the infamous Deadpool. What has his life gotten to? 

A couple of hours before Peter puts on his suit, he decides to flop down on his bed and open his laptop. He might as well do some research on his new trainee to see what kind of tactics he can use to make him… not better. But less inclined to kill people. 

Even though Peter is Spider-man he can agree that some people don’t deserve the justice system. It’s corrupted and not always the best decision but he’s a vigilante. A super. He has a duty to keep the people of this city safe and abide by its rules. 

* * *

  


When Peter was done researching, he found out a lot more about Deadpool than he originally planned. He could’ve found out about his personal life as well, but if he was in Deadpool’s situation, I would rather trust someone before I gave them my personal name. 

He donned on his suit and began to crawl out his window. It’s still summertime so the night air isn’t cool even though it’s 9:30 pm. It’s kind of dry and makes his suit stick to whatever moisture is left on his skin. 

Swinging through the buildings makes the air cool enough because of how fast he goes so it eases the discomfort. 

As he lands on the rooftop that he and Deadpool decided to meet up on, he feels kind of guilty about the heat especially because Deadpool is wearing a mix of spandex and leather. He hopes the poor guy can breathe. 

He checks the time and sees that it’s 15 past the time they agreed on. He looks across the rooftop and sees that there is a huge AC unit that he conveniently didn’t notice before. 

He wanders over and looks over the other side and sees that Deadpool is leaned against the unit. He was about to make himself known before he noticed that Deadpool’s mask was pulled up. Or pulled up enough to eat some of the tacos he promised to bring today. 

Peter was shocked when he saw the burnt skin that was shown. He has to cover his mouth so he doesn’t make a noise and he scrambles over to the other side of the roof. 

Those burns are the exact same ones that are on his shoulder. That means- 

“Oh fuck…” 

Peter sees Deadpool stand and pull down his mask before turning around and somehow smiling through his mask. He shakes his head and puts on a facade so the other guy doesn’t notice anything wrong. 

“Oh! Hey there cute stuff, I didn’t hear you land,” Deadpool says as he lifts the bag of food that drips some grease from the bottom. He shakes the bag enticingly and Peter forgets the situation for a moment. “See, look! I brought food as promised. I hope you’re not mad that I started eating before you got here. I have some issues that I’m working through and eating in front of people is one of those things.” 

Peter waves his hands in front of him and starts to stutter, “N-no it’s okay I understand! I’m working through some stuff right now too.” 

Deadpool chuckles and walks over, handing Peter the bag of food. He turns back around to grab the rest of his stuff and Peter sees them. 

The two katanas strapped on his back. Peter covers his mouth and takes a few steps back. He has to take multiple deep breaths and take some steps back so he doesn’t freak out. 

Those katanas are the same exact ones he would trace every moment of every day. 

  
He needs to get this under control before Deadpool notices… before his **soulmate** notices.


	2. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woop!! Our boys are doing it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth but here it is!! Chapter 2 after all this time. 
> 
> Enjoy guys!

**Happiness **

  
  


Peter is having a gay crisis. Deadpool is his soulmate? An ex-mercenary with unknown mental issues and a long, scary past was destined to be his soulmate. The person he is supposed to be devoted to and even… love forever. 

He sits on his bed with his shoulders slouched and his head hanging in his hands. It’s not that he was mad, it was that he was shocked. Just as shocked when he got a soulmark in the first place. 

Not to be a downer, but Peter honestly didn’t think he was gonna ever get a soulmark. Let it be that it was his anxiety talking, or just what he genuinely felt that was the life Peter was ready to accept. 

Until it wasn’t. 

His whole life changed when he realized he was destined to have a soulmate. Not everyone in the world is so lucky to have one. On his 18th birthday, he nearly passed out when he found it, the last chance he had and it came true. 

He became more determined about his life and decided to pursue his dreams despite the bullying and his own doubts in his mind. 

After everything, leading him to this moment. The moment where he is semi-freaking out on his bed and trying to figure out what to do. 

Peter has heard of Deadpool before from other supers and even people on the street that just so happened to run into him. 

He isn’t a good guy but not a bad one either? 

Peter shakes his head and lies on his back, spreading out his limbs on his bed. Everything is so different now. 

How does he even bring up the fact to Deadpool that he’s his soulmate? 

“Hey, I accidentally saw you eating and saw all the scars on your face. Speaking of which, they look exactly like the scars on my shoulder where my soulmark was! Sooo I guess that makes us soulmates even though we just met and literally know nothing about each other!” 

Peter covers his face and groans into his palms. 

What the hell is he gonna do? 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Wade has no idea what to do. He and Spider-Man have been patrolling together for a few weeks and he doesn’t know what to  **do** . 

They immediately clicked and had great chemistry from the start. Bouncing jokes off one another and of course, the occasional and well-timed flirtatious comment from yours truly. It took so much to not stop everything and tell Spider-man the truth.

He never thought that he would ever want to take his mask off again but here he is. Willing to ruin the one good thing he has just for the smallest chance that there might be something more to them. 

He grabs his wrist again and starts to trace the pattern from memory. He missed seeing the small spider, surprisingly. 

“God I should just tell him… tell him my name at least. Yeah, yeah! That’s a good first step, names can spark soulmates to find each other quicker. And if he has a good reaction maybe I can take my mask off again…”

Wade paced around the roof and hyped himself up to do one of the dumbest, yes the dumbest, things he’s ever done. He barely even noticed the soft thump of Spidey landing on the rooftop a few feet away. 

He paced and paced and went dizzy with the circles Wade was putting himself through and he skidded to a stop when heard a small cough. 

He whipped his head in that direction and stood still as if he could fade into the background and disappear as if he wasn’t there in the first place. 

The first flaw in this plan is making immediate eye contact with Spider-man. His second flaw was jumping in place when he was making eye contact and trying to pretend it didn’t happen. 

Spider-man laughs at the goofy antics and chalks it up to the regular shenanigans that he’s been facing the past couple of weeks. He walks over and places a hand on the mercs shoulder. He feels a surge of something electric pass through the touch and tries not to let out a reaction. 

“Hey, Pool, what are you doing?” Wade shakes off the hand on his shoulder and wraps the other in a big ole’ bear hug and hums when he feels the warmth of Spider-man bleed into the hug. 

“Nothing much Spidey babe. I was just waiting for your cute butt to swing by so we can get started with the night.” Spider-man scoffs as he pushes Wade’s arms off of him and stands at the edge of the building. 

He flicks out his wrist and holds onto the web getting ready to swing off into the night, “Just for that, you get to play catch-up. High knees Pool!” 

Spider-man jumps off the building, laughing into the brightly lit skyline and Wade can’t help but watch fondly. There’s no mistaking that’s his soulmate.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Peter lands onto the roof a few feet away from the bank. There are at least 5 cop cars sitting outside, sirens blaring with matching red and blue lights. If he focuses hard enough, he can hear the 8 hostages inside along with 5 suspects. 

Peter gets jostled and loses focus when he feels all the weight of Deadpool dropping on top of him. He ‘oofs’ and manages to hold his weight fairly well. “Jeez, warn a guy before you go flopping everywhere you big doofus.” 

“Sorry Webs, but you left me behind! Me, the sweet and loving Deadpool. The caring and generous Deadpool. The-” Deadpool gets cut off mid-sentence by a small ‘thwip’ of web holding his mouth shut even through the mask. 

Peter sighs and tries to hide his smile. “Okay, okay I won’t leave you behind again. Noted. But, I’m gonna need serious Pool right now. We have a hostage situation but the perps seem like they weren’t prepared for this so we won’t have that much to worry about. Can you do that?” 

Deadpool nods his head so Peter rips off the webbing on his mask and they jump into action. 

Peter sneaks in through the ceiling while Deadpool sneaks in through a side window. Peter is crawling across the ceiling as he confirms the numbers he guessed earlier were right. 

Some of the hostages notice him but are smart not to make a scene so they have a better chance of getting out of here. 

“Shut up, just SHUT THE FUCK UP CHASE!” One of the men in the mask shriek as he waves around his pistol. “We weren’t supposed to be in this fucking mess but nooooo, we had to do it your way.” 

Chase throws up his hands in disbelief and starts to argue with the other man while the 3 others sigh in annoyance. “Guys this is literally the fifth time today, can you quit it already?’ “Yeah man, y’all pointing around a gun is gonna make everything worse.”

Pete takes this distraction as an advantage and signals Deadpool to take the 2 closest hostages to him out the same way he came in. 

It works for a moment until one of the guys notices the people missing and goes to investigate. 

“Shit! That spider guy is here then, isn’t he? Fuck we are so getting our asses kicked,” one of the guys in a black ski mask says worriedly. Peter holds back a chuckle and continues to crawl across the ceiling. 

He knows that if he doesn’t get a good vantage point soon, it will be a lot harder to deal with these guys. Especially since Deadpool is known for not being stealthy. 

  
  


Speaking of, there is a loud crash in the next room and a few gunshots go off startling everyone in the building. The 4 others that are in the same room as Peter immediately run off towards the noise. “Brad! Shit dude are you okay?” 

Taking the opportunity, Peter drops from the ceiling and ushers the last of the hostages out of the building to be taken care of. He runs back inside when he hears the commotion getting louder. 

‘Shit Deadpool don’t be an idiot.’

As soon as he steps a foot in the door he dodges the bullets were aimed at him while simultaneously webbing the weapons away from their hands. When they are unarmed, Deadpool jumps in and pins the two guys to the floor. 

“Don’t worry webs, the other two are tied up in the bathroom. This should be the last of them.” Deadpool shoots him two thumbs up and a smile that even beams through his mask. 

Peter nods his head but stops halfway. “Wait, the other two? Shit, there’s one more where is- AH”

Peter screams as a bullet tore through his side. He drops to the floor on his knees, pressing both his hands at the wound. 

Deadpool jumps up and takes one of his katanas out of the sheath and throws it full force at the attacker. 

Peter gets ready to web the weapon and throw it aside before Deadpool can kill anyone again but thankfully the butt of the sword collides with the man’s skull instead, knocking him out cold.

“Webs are you okay? Crap you’re losing quite a bit of blood. Come on we should go, do you live close by? If not I have a place I can patch you up at that’s like a block from here.” Deadpool was about to continue to ramble but Peter cuts him off. 

“No, no it’s fine we can go there. I can probably swing but we should hurry before the adrenaline wears off.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


They barely make it inside the apartment before Spider-man collapses on the living room floor. 

“Hey hey! Look at me Spidey, it’s gonna be fine. It looks like it grazed you pretty deep but you should be okay.” He nods his head but he feels himself slipping. 

Wade looks worried but keeps calm and lays him back down on the floor. He runs to the bathroom and grabs the medkit, bandages and rubbing alcohol. 

When he comes back, Wade can see Spidey slipping into unconsciousness and hurries over. 

“Ah ah ah, don’t go to sleep yet my beauty. I got to patch you up first.” He sees the area where he got hurt is pretty high up his side and that Spider-man is going to have to take off his suit to be able to properly put him back together. 

Wade shakes him gently, “Hey there, so I’m going to need you to take off the suit, baby boy. It’s the only way I can get to your injury safely.”

Spider-man tenses when he says this but he quickly reassures, “You don’t have to take off your mask but you do have to take off the top half of your suit.” 

Spider-man takes a shaky breath and starts to pull off his suit. He winces when he tries to pull the top over his head and Wade moves to help him when he freezes in his tracks. 

Wade notices the scarring on his back shoulder. He lifts his hand to do a side-by-side comparison and… yep. The same patterns. 

I mean Wade isn’t 100% surprised. He knew that they were soulmates already but to just see it confirmed in front of him is an entirely different feeling. He shoves it all down for the moment because fixing Spidey’s injury should come first. 

* * *

  
  


Peter comes to when he hears Deadpool leave a glass of water on the table in front of him. He sits up and pushed his mask just above his mouth. He grabs the glass, gulping half of it in one go.

Deadpool laughs and pulls the glass away slightly, “Easy Webs, you’re gonna choke if you go that fast.” 

Peter slows down and puts the glass down once it was empty. He smiles at Deadpool and thanks him for the water. He notices that something is off with the other man but he can’t tell what. 

“Hey uh, are you okay? I didn’t mean to get shot if that’s what you’re mad at. I promise to pay more attention next time.” Peter smiles uneasily and Deadpool just chuckles. 

“No baby boy, it isn’t that. Um…. I don’t know how to tell you this. Or how to begin to even explain this but I feel like it will be easier to show you instead.” 

Peter is utterly confused until he sees Deadpool pull his mask off. He stares and goes over every scar and bump and scratch a thousand times before looking into the other’s eyes. 

“The name’s Wade and I think we’re soulmates.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Wade feels his heart drop right into his ass when he notices Spider-man freeze in place. He makes the move to put his mask back on and jump out the window from the sheer embarrassment.

But, before any of that could happen, Spidey reaches over the couch and holds Wade’s wrist. He then quickly pulls off his own mask and smiles so bright the normal human eye would need at least 3 layers of sunglasses to be okay. 

“My name’s Peter and I couldn’t be happier…” 

Wade laughs loudly and falls back onto the couch as he grabs Peter, holding him to his chest. “Wow baby boy, you sure know how to catch a guy off guard. You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Why did you keep that hidden from me for so long?!? That’s practically a hate crime! Matter of fact-” And Wade continued to ramble on and on as Peter just sat back and listened. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ Epilogue _

  
  
  


“But Peeeeete!!! You promised that we could have a movie night today! I even brought home your gross Subway order!” 

Peter sighs and peeks back into the living room to look at his ridiculous boyfriend on the couch piled high with blankets and pillows. “First of all, just because I get something other than a basic ass ham and cheese sandwich does not mean it’s gross. And secondly, we are still having a movie night. I just have to do this teeny tiny errand first. 10 minutes tops! You won’t even know I’m gone.” 

Wade just sighs dramatically and buries himself inside the ginormous blanket pile he created for himself. “Fine. But I’m starting a timer as soon as you step one pinky toe outside the door!” 

Peter smiles and peels back a few blankets until Wade’s head pokes through. “Fine you overgrown baby.” He picks up Wade’s wrist and traces the small spider pattern in the exact place it would be. “Be back soon Pool. Don’t burn the apartment down!” 

  
  


Wade smiles and blows a bazillion kisses when he watches Peter walk out the door. 

“Yeah. I couldn’t be happier.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this chapter lol. I promise after It's Complicated the next lengthy fic will be Spideypool based. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos and just be a bro ;p

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy feedback just please be nice <3


End file.
